


The Nike Fic

by Lunala



Series: Meme Series (because I'm a jerk) [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Nike - Freeform, Shoes, Smut, basically just sin oh my god, meme fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunala/pseuds/Lunala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a special surprise for his boyfriend, and he's sure he'll love it.<br/>He better, because it cost 50,000€<br/>(meme fic oh god why do I do this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nike Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Phil smirked, holding the box he had ordered close to his chest, and thanking the postman who had delivered it before quickly closing the door. He leant against it, sighing, finally ready for the best gift that he could ever give Dan.  
He walked up the stairs, imagining different scenarios that could happen when he showed Dan. Surprise, happiness, maybe even the slight chance of anger, but he knew that Dan would love it. Even if he didn't, Phil would make him love it.  
He had to.  
"Dan!" Phil called out once he reached the top of the stairs, "I have a gift for you! Consider it an... early christmas gift."  
Dan walked out of his room almost immediately after hearing Phil, a confused look on his face.  
"Phil, sweetheart, you didn't have to get me anything, the only holiday coming up is Halloween?" Dan asked, looking at Phil. "I don't see any reason to, but thank you anyways, love."  
Phil grinned evilly, handing his boyfriend the box containing the ever so expensive item inside.  
"I just wanted to see that beautiful smile of yours, baby." Phil told him, excitedly waiting for the moment that Dan could see his gift.  
Dan smiled at Phil, his cocoa brown eyes filled with adoration, and started to open the box. As soon as he opened it, his mouth opened, a small gasp escaping him.  
"Is this what I think it is?" Dan stuttered out, looking at Phil with wide eyes.  
"Yeah, it is. They're the Nike Air Yeezy 2 SP Red October shoes that I saw you looking at a while ago..." Phil replied, biting his bottom lip slightly.  
"Phil! These costed 19,999.99-49,999.99 pounds! How did you even afford these?" Dan felt tears welling up in his eyes, he just couldn't believe that Phil would even think of buying something so incredibly expensive for him.  
Little did he know what Phil's real intention to do with them was.  
"Well," Phil started, "I know how much you love expensive shoes, and who am I to deny you the pleasures in life?"  
Dan was crying by now, the tears streaming down his face. He went to go hug his boyfriend, putting down the shoes on the table next to them, which was just what Phil had wanted.  
"Oh, Dan!" Phil screamed evilly, "just look at what you've done! You put the new shoes on the table, now you've brought us bad luck!"   
Dan laughed, thinking that it was all a joke, and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.  
"Phil, love," Dan giggled, "it's okay, that stuff isn't true! God, you're such a spork."  
Phil glared at his partner, and tutted.  
"Well, Dan, you're just being naughty, aren't you?" He whispered through clenched teeth, "I'm going to have to... punish you."  
Dan stood in front of Phil, confused. Phil had never acted like this before, he'd never been so dominant, and he had absolutely never been so dramatic about one of his mother's weird old superstitions.  
"Um, Phil?" He asked, worried.  
"No Dan, you don't get to talk. I'm going to use your gift for what it was really meant for." Phil icily responded, picking up the shoes whilst pushing Dan to their bedroom.  
"Phil what the fuck are you doing, tell me right now or I swear to god I'll jump out of this window into the nearest taxi!" Dan angrily demanded, trying to escape from his boyfriend.  
Phil just kept on going, a neutral expression adorning his usually happy face, and slowly opened the door to his room, forcing Dan inside, and locking the door.  
"Phil, what are yo- oh..." Dan paused, looking at his surroundings.  
As if made with magic, suddenly everything was covered with pictures of Nike shoes. The walls had been absolutely pasted all over with different nikes, some being worn by models, others by sonic, shrek, and other famous meme, as well as just the nikes alone. The television was showing a video of a single nike show rotating slowly on a table, and it seemed to be on repeat. When Dan looked at the bed sheets, he noticed that what he once thought was polka dots were actually, in fact, small nike shoes. And to top it all off, on the ceiling, there was a humongous picture of a nike shoe, glaring down at the young couple.  
"So," Phil smirked, "I've been thinking long and hard about your punishment, and I know what I'm going to do to you."  
As if out of nowhere, Phil pulled out some ropes, bleach, and a toothbrush, and laid them on the nightstand. He bent down slowly, showing off his ass to his still confused boyfriend, and slowly started to grind against Dan.   
"F-fuck, Phil, I don't know what you're doing but- /oh/" Dan started to moan, wanting Phil inside of him.  
"You like that, don't you baby?" Phil whispered, licking the shell of Dan's ear, "too bad you've been so naughty, you'll have to work hard for daddy if you want him to help you, baby boy."  
Dan let out a small whine of protest as Phil got off of him, instead walking over to the night stand, grabbing the toothbrush he had put there earlier before. Phil look at it, pretending as he was think very hard about something, and then filled a small bottle with some bleach.  
"Oh Danny, would you come over here, please?" Phil sweetly said, patting the space on the bed next to him.  
Dan gulped, walking over to Phil, and quickly sat down.  
"Baby, take your pants off. Now." Phil ordered him, dipping the toothbrush in some of the bleach.  
Dan eagerly complied, not even paying attention to what Phil was doing, only focusing on his desire to get off.  
"Shirt, too, please. And while you're at it," Phil whispered, looking into his boyfriend's lust filled eyes, "why don't you take off those boxers, too, they seem /so/ tight."  
Dan groaned softly, taking off his clothes at a teasingly slow pace, trying to get Phil ruled up, too. Little did he know that Dan's naked form wasn't the only thing turning Phil on.  
"Oh baby, you look so good like that, all hot and bothered, just for me." Phil whimpered, gently giving Dan's cock a few strokes. "Get on your hands and knees for me, please."  
Dan got on all fours in front of Phil, ready for his boyfriend to stretch him.  
What he got though, was unexpected. Instead of Phil's long, strong fingers accompanied by lube, he got what felt like bristles instead, and a slow burning sensation started to spread through his asshole.  
Dan turned his head around, grimacing in pain, only to see Phil using a toothbrush covered in bleach inside of him.  
"Phil, what in the actual /hell/ are you doing?" Dan yelped, trying to get away from his boyfriend, but Phil held a firm grip on the other's hips.  
"Don't worry baby, it might sting now, but you'll like it soon." Phil told him, no emotion in his voice.  
Dan whined in pain, the combination of the tough bristles and the bleach making him arch his back. After a few minutes though, it became almost... pleasurable.  
Dan started to push back on the item in his ass, asking Phil for more.  
"You think you can handle another toothbrush, baby?" Phil softly asked him.  
"Yes, daddy, please give me more,"   
Phil quickly got another one, putting even more bleach on it, and slid it inside of Dan.  
"Look at you, babe, all stretched open and ready for the toothbrushes..." Phil praised him, watching Dan crumble, "I got a special toothbrush, too, baby boy. You think you can handle a vibrating one?"  
"Mmph, y-yes daddy!" Dan was squirming against the toothbrushes that were already inside of him, preparing himself for one more, extra special one.  
Dan was waiting for Phil to put it in him, when suddenly, he felt it. It was bigger than the rest, and when it started to vibrate, it was almost too much for him to handle.  
"Phil! Please, I-I'm gonna come," Dan whimpered, silently pleading that Phil would touch him.  
"We can't have that, now, can we? I think you're ready, baby," Phil replied, pulling the toothbrushes out of Dan.  
The younger boy whined, clenching around the emptiness in his ass.  
All of a sudden, Dan felt something way bigger going inside of him, and the texture was like nothing he'd ever felt before.  
"Phil, what the hell is in my ass?!?"  
Phil cackled evilly, looking at the Nike Air Yeezy 2 SP Red October shoes he was slowly pushing inside of his boyfriend.  
He loved seeing it inside if Dan, it was almost enough to make him come instantly.  
"Oh, baby, don't you like the feeling of the special gift I got you? You look so pretty in red, my sweet baby boy," Dan moaned as he heard Phil say this, his boyfriend knew him too well.  
Soon enough, Dan was getting used to the rather odd feeling of shoes in his ass, and he was moaning like a whore.  
"Dan, could you come in front of me, please?" Phil asked, wanting to see Dan, all fucked out and begging for Phil to touch him.  
"Y-yes Nike daddy," Dan quickly turned over, his face flushed, a light sheen of sweat over his body, and Phil just loved seeing his boyfriend like this.  
"Since you've been such a good boy, I'll give you a special treat," Phil said, relishing in the excited face the brown haired boy underneath him was making.  
Phil winked, and slowly started coating his cock in bleach, the sting making him feel as if he was on cloud nine, the feeling was just so good.  
Dan gasped, already anticipating his boyfriend's beautiful cock going inside him, he was so ready to feel the Nike Air Yeezy 2 SP Red October pushed even deeper inside of him.  
Phil gave Dan a small warning, and slowly pushing himself into the boy underneath him.  
"Phil! Ah, it's s-o goo-d," Dan nearly screamed, the mixed feeling of bleach, shoes, and cock inside of him making him come instantly, releasing the white liquid all over his and Phil's chests. Phil climaxed soon after, the tightness of Dan driving him crazy.  
"Oh, fuck! Baby, you're so great," Phil panted, sliding himself out of Dan, and laying down next to him.  
"Um, Phil?" Dan timidly asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you take the Nike Air Yeezy 2 SP Red October shoes out of me?"  
"Nah"  
"Phil what the fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE FUN BEING SCARRED JAJAJAJA BYE


End file.
